Deseperanza
by akanita-tendo
Summary: no se me ocurrio otro titulo es un atragedia de nuestros queridos protagonistas la superaran, uniran sus vidas leeanlo y discubranlo por fa dejen Reviews eso me ayudara mucho a mejorar


**Desesperanza**

Un One-shot un poco trágico

-dialogo- "pensamiento"

*Creí que este sería el día más feliz de mi vida, no solo para mí ni para el sino para todos nuestros seres queridos que esperaban con ansia este momento, jamás se me ocurrió pensar que algo como esto nos pasaría con nuestra suerte era algo inevitable tal parece que la vida se empeña en alejarme de mis seres queridos primero mi madre y ahora esto*

–¡porque!-

*de repente ya no supe nada mi cuerpo se desplomo como un costal de papas, recuerdo ver su cuerpo lleno de sangre, su piel fría y sus muy lindos ojos sin ninguna expresión, al verlo en ese estado mi alma se me escapaba se fue tras de él en el momento que su corazón dejo de latir, no podía ser verdad tenía que recuperarme y cerciorarme dé que no fuera una terrible pesadilla al abrir mis ojos lo vi no fue un sueño ya el doctor Tofu tapaba su escultural cuerpo con una manta todo fue tan rápido que… me quiero parar y poder ir a besarlo y decirle todo lo que siento que no me deje que me lo prometió y sobre todo que a pesar de todo lo amo pero algo me lo impide apenas me doy cuenta de que varias manos me lo impiden a lo lejos veo una sombra correr por los techos me pegunto quien será seguro todos lo saben y no me lo dirán solo pienso en vengar la muerte de mi amado, forcejeo para liberarme pero estoy tan débil que apenas alcanzo a distinguir quienes son las personas que me retienen mis hermanas y mi tía, ya no puedo luchar más estoy tan cansada que mejor cierro mis ojos con la esperanza de que ya no se abran más*

*No, no me arrepiento de nada si no era mío no era de nadie eso es lo correcto no tenia por que rechazarme yo… yo ser mejor que chica fea se cocinar, pelear, soy más bonita. Yo ser mejor, que sufra que sienta que lo que yo sentí cuando me rechazo*

-¿lo hiciste?-

-claro yo ser mejor que ella, si no era mío de nadie seria; yo ser mejor que chica violenta….. ¿Chica violenta…?

*Entonces comprendí que ella es mejor que yo; la violenta era yo seguro si el me hubiera elegido a mí ella no hubiera hecho nada pues el ya había tomado su decisión y la hubiera respetado, ella jamás hubiera hecho lo que yo hice y mucho menos matarlo en la manera tan vil como yo lo hice*

-ya Shampoo no puedes hacer nada lo hecho, hecho esta ya no llores –

*llorar yo no lloro yo ser una amazona y acepto lo que hice ….y ¿por qué no acepte su decisión? ¿acaso no fue tan claro? No la que nunca lo quiso oír fui yo… yo nunca lo quise aceptar*

-Dime Mousse ¿si él me hubiera aceptado a mí tu me hubieras matado a mí o a él?

-No porque si tú eres feliz yo también lo seré no importa que tu felicidad sea con otra persona que no sea yo-

*si estaba segura de que decía la verdad pero por qué me decía esto, acaso el ya no me quería, me quería restregar este error tan grande en mi cara se que lo que hice no tiene perdón tal vez sea la más cobarde de este mundo pero no encuentro otra salida siempre creí que esta salida era para los cobardes, que yo jamás me vería en esta situación, pero yo acaso mereceré que me llamen cobarde; no lo creo pues ni siquiera eso merezco*

-no me sigas pato tonto-

*la tome con tanta seguridad y ahora que lo recuerdo cuando la tenía hace unos minutos atrás recuerdo que mi mano temblaba demasiado tal vez por las 5 cajetillas que me decidí a fumar antes de cometer esa atrocidad o solo tal vez mi alma ó espíritu no querían que cometiera tal cosa pero que importa al fin y al cabo lo hice y ya no hay vuelta atrás muy cobarde mente me apunte al corazón pues sabía que ya no tenia y no tendría tanto dolor el solo pensar en la cara y el dolor que le cause me provoca más escalofríos que el saber que también se encuentra cerca mi fin*

-¿Dónde estoy?

*estaba tan alterado en donde estaba baje mi vista pues quería pensar y concentrarme un poco en donde y como es que me encontraba allí, de repente no lo podía creer mi ropa era la de siempre que le paso a mi traje…. De repente lo recordé todo ¿pero en donde estaba acaso había muerto? No eso jamás yo le prometí que jamás la abandonaría aunque ni siquiera este maldito inconveniente permitiría que rompiera mi promesa eso jamás*

*me acerque al lugar más luminoso del lugar vi lo más horrible que me pude imaginar, al verla tan destrozada estando en el suelo llorando; mi corazón se parte de solo verlo, eso si aun lo tengo yo creo que si pues en mi pecho siento como se desgarra por dentro de solo verla, solo quiero decirle que no llore mas que no faltare a mi promesa que le hice el día en que le confesé mi amor y que por la mañana confirme; de un momento a otro la oigo llamarme me grita con tanta desesperación que intento gritar pero no consigo nada mi voz no es lo suficiente fuerte para que ella la oiga solo consigo que alguien grite, ¿de quién es esa voz? Trato de identificarla se que la he oído en otra parte pero no recuerdo de quien es*

-Ranma, Ranma, por favor perdóname, perdóname por favor.

*Grito lo más fuerte posible solo tarto de que me escuche y sienta mi arrepentimiento se que tal vez no lo tenga pero al menos me sentiré mejor sabiendo que lo intente*

*No puedo, no puedo seguir, mi vida, mi alma y mi corazón se la llevo el día en que se fue… tal vez esta aquí con migo no en cuerpo pero seguro en alma. Me lo prometió y el siempre cumplía sus promesas, decir que se fue es duro el seguro que hubiera luchado pero no le dieron la oportunidad cobardemente le dispararon por la espalda sin tiempo a reaccionar me iré de este mundo y lo alcanzare pero si me mato seguro no estaré en el mismo lugar que el *

*No hace falta hablar no como, no hablo no existo ó al menos es lo que deseo. De repente me pregusto cuanto la quería sería capaz de dar su vida por ella como yo por el es la solución a mis problemas me dirijo a su casa, si el aun vive allí no sé por qué no se va tal vez no se quiere separar de sus recuerdos que más da*

*Al parecer la ama tanto como yo a él así que solo le pido que sea de la misma forma quiero sentir lo que el sintió quiero compartir su dolor*

-hazlo ahora-

*Me duele pero de solo pensar que tal vez lo vea de nuevo, me llena de alegría ¿Alegría…? ya se me había olvidado esa sensación ya hace mucho que no lo siento ó tal vez no es solo que me aparecido una eternidad*

-Ranma… Ranma-

-¿Akane? Eres tú-

-y quien más bobo-

*escuchar mi nombre fue como... como volver al pasado cuando fijamos el compromiso, como cuando lo vi por primera vez, Como regresar el tiempo justo antes de su muerte*

*Bobo… ella es mi Akane jamás la cambiaria por ninguna otra solo ella sabe ponerme de buen humor una simple palabra que me lleva al pasada justo cuando íbamos al instituto, que buenos momentos nunca comprendí el por qué me encantaba cuando me mandaba por los aires ese es tal vez esa es nuestra manera de amar*

*Sentir sus labios sobre los míos es la mejor cosa que me ha pasado claro desde su partida sé que estoy muerta pero esto es como seguir en vida no se que pase con los demás espero lo entiendan después de leer mi carta se que saben que esto es lo mejor para mí y para ellos no me podrían cuidar por siempre*

*Solo de ver esa hermosa cara no me pude contener y la bese la bese como nunca antes la había besado, le trate de demostrar todos los sentimientos que tengo por ella con un movimiento de labios quise decir algo pero mejor en otro momento pues ya había entendido que no soy muy bueno con las palabras le quise reprochar por lo que hizo pero acaso si hubiera sido al revés estoy seguro de que hubiera hecho mismo *

**Fin**

**¿Creyeron que los iba a separar? Eso jamás ni en la muerte XD **


End file.
